


The Painters Touch

by angryschnauzer



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Asshole Pet Cat, F/M, Fingering, Injury, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn in Chapter 1, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, lots of smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Having hired local contractor Frank Adler to paint your cottage, you find yourself spending your days fantasizing about putting his hands to use to help you out in places other than painting your home.Alternate Universe; doesn't follow the story line of the movie Gifted.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank Adler Decorator Story

 

His lips traced patterns over the back of your neck as his strong arms wrapped around your torso, pulling you flush with his hard chest;

 

“Such a good girl for me” his voice was deep and barely a whisper as his foot kicked your legs further apart.

 

“Frank” begging his name as his teeth sank into your neck before he calmed the bite with the laving of his tongue cutting your words short.

 

You felt his strong hand on the small of your back and he pressed you forwards, bending you over the paint splattered worktable as he entered you in one long push. Your body trembled around him as he filled you so beautifully, his rough and work calloused hands gripping onto your hips as he watched where your bodies were joined.

 

As pleasure surged through you, something soft and fluffy brushed against your nose. Scrunching your eyes closed you willed it away, but it was too late;

 

“Go away Merlin”

 

The bright morning light pouring in your bedroom windows made your eyes hurt, your mind wanting to return to the most amazing dream that if you tried just hard enough you would be able to finish.

 

“Prrrrr-Maowwww”

 

A much rougher tongue swiped over your nose and you batted your cat away. With a groan you winced as the bright rays of sun hit your senses and you reluctantly got up, untwisting the duvet from your limbs where you’d obviously been thoroughly enjoying your erotic dream about the contractor you’d hired to redecorate your cottage. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you saw your black cat sitting at the foot of your bed licking its paws before it stopped and returned your gaze;

 

“Mraoooow” it drawled out, obviously demanding breakfast. Your eyes travelled to the trail of dirty footprints that were also spread over your white duvet cover;

 

“Merlin!” you picked him up and unceremoniously plonked him on the floor as you threw the duvet back so it was flat, your eyes going wide; “Did you shit in the houseplants again?”

 

You glared at your cat that just stood and sauntered out of the room as you called after it;

 

“You stinky little furball! Use the cat door we had installed for you!”

You let out an exasperated sigh before letting out a laugh when you caught your reflection in the mirror, your breasts literally hanging out of the sides of your cami top. The moment was spoilt by the sound of soil falling on your hardwood floors and you scampered after Merlin where he was desecrating your last remaining pot plant.

-

 

Frank was always one that was up early and with the heat of the early summer days he preferred to get onto the job before his clients were even up and about. He worked quietly, preferring to use wooden ladders so he didn’t wake anyone with the metal scraping of aluminium ones. He was applying the second coat of the duck egg blue paint you’d chosen for the exterior walls of your clapper boarded cottage when he heard the front door open a few feet behind him. Turning he watched as you shooed your mischievous black cat out of the door before you were striding down the porch and to the sidewalk where the trash cans were waiting for their weekly collection.

 

He smiled as you cursed at the cat whilst launching a sorry looking houseplant into the trash can before stomping back up the path and pausing at the porch to point a finger at your disinterested feline;

 

“Keep your butt out of the houseplants!”

 

“Mrrraooow”

 

Frank couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, and watched as you jumped, not having realised he was already working;

 

“Jesus Christ Frank…”

 

“Mornin’ Miss”

 

You watched as he dipped the paintbrush he was holding into the fresh tin of paint before dabbing it gently onto the wooden boards;

 

“Morning Frank… you want a coffee? I was just going to put a pot on”

 

“Sure thing” he smiled and you missed as he took in your appearance. You had been so focused on getting the cat pooped houseplant out of the cottage that you hadn’t even bothered to throw anything on over your nightwear. Your loose pyjama pants hung low on your hips, the thin cami you had scooped your titties back into when you’d rolled out of bed as you’d gotten up was paper thin and he could clearly see the soft outline of your body. The morning chill in the air had your nipples hard and the outline of your areola could clearly be seen.

 

Frank cleared his throat and smiled before turning back to his painting, his jeans now feeling snugger than they had been earlier. He heard the screen door quietly slam as you returned to the house and he could hear you moving around inside. He tried to stop thinking about you; you were his client and he knew you’d been through a lot. When he’d come to quote he’d met your boyfriend and as a happy couple you’d explained how you’d bought the cottage so you could eventually start a family. In the weeks since then and getting the job he’d learnt that your boyfriend had cheated on you and left with another woman. You’d had to delay Frank starting whilst you sorted your finances out and had explained how you had been the main breadwinner in the relationship but had to take on extra freelance writing jobs to cover the loss in household income. Frank had kindly lowered his price and had explained that if you’d purchased the paint rather than through him he wouldn’t have to add tax onto his price.

 

Now as he worked each day on your cottage he was finding himself wishing the job would never end, you were a shining light in his life and unlike previous jobs he found himself eager to get to work every morning just to spend time with you.

 

The quiet sound of a coffee cup being placed on the sill of the open window next to where he was working told him it was time to take a break, resting the brush on the tin of paint before stepping down and taking a stroll to the edge of the porch, looking out over your garden. He saw how the grass was getting long and wondered if you needed any help cutting the lawn; it was a big yard and stretched down to the creek that ran along the back of the street. As he sipped the rich blend he pondered that thought, occasionally stroking Merlin as your attention seeking cat wandered along the rail next to him.

 

With the coffee finished he set the cup on the rail before turning to get back to work, that was until he heard a quiet thud, only to turn and see Merlin sitting exactly where he’d left his cup;

 

“Merlin...what did you do?”

 

The cat nonchalantly licked it paw as Frank stepped over and peered over the rail, spotting the used cup sitting in the soft grass of the lawn below. Tickling Merlins ear’s Frank chuckled;

 

“You are just complete mischief aren’t you?”

 

“Mrrraaaow”

 

Quietly trotting down the steps and around the side of the cottage Frank scooped the chinaware up before standing and a noise inside the cottage caught his attention. As he looked he immediately realised he shouldn’t be, but as you stood in your bedroom towelling yourself dry after your morning shower he took in your naked body. The way your soft curves moved and swayed, the natural fullness to your breasts. He stood rooted to the spot, his body heating up as he realised he longed to touch you. His mouth watered as he imagined tasting your skin, running his tongue over your nipples as you clung to him.

 

Finally with a shake of his head he slowly made his way back to the porch, his head down and lost in thought. He didn’t see you as you’d taken up your spot now dressed for the hot summer’s day on the swing seat at the opposite end of the porch, your laptop rested on your knees as you started work.

 

-

 

The day drew on and the summer weather started to appear with a vengeance; the bright sun beating down as the garden started to come into full bloom. As lunch approached you gave up attempting to work; each time you got into the document you were attempting to proofread for a local newspaper you got distracted as Frank moved around and worked. For the last hour he’d had his back to you and you had gotten lost watching the way his hard muscles moved beneath his thin pale shirt. As the mercury rose you could see the shirt starting to cling to his body as the humidity of the day crept in around you.

 

Finally you gave up and closed your laptop, deciding you needed to run a few errands, hoping the air conditioning in your car would cool your mind and body down. Grabbing your purse you checked in with Frank;

 

“I’m just going to run some errands”

 

You watched as he pulled the tails of his shirt up to mop the sweat from his brow, flashing you the sight of his toned stomach, the dark hairs that trailed down it from his navel making you want to trace them with your tongue;

 

“Ok sure. You might wanna pick up another tin of the exterior white primer; this old wood is really drinking it in”

 

“No problem. Did you want anything else? I’ll probably stop and get iced drinks on the way back?”

 

He took a deep breath and smiled, his eyes sparking as he looked at you;

 

“That would be great. It’s getting really close today” he turned to the garden; “Did you want me to run the lawnmower over for you?”

 

“Oh you don’t need to do that, I can get a landscaper in, I don’t think the lawnmower even works”

 

His attention turned to the old shed that stood at the end of your yard;

 

“I can take a look if you like? Would save you a few hundred, it probably just needs a service, maybe just a new part or two?”

 

Weighing up the options you smiled and warmed to his suggestion;

 

“Yeah, ok sure, that would be great”

 

Giving him a wave you made your way to your car before heading to the mall, hoping the air conditioned space cooled you down.

 

-

 

Two hours later you were pulling back onto your drive, balancing a large tin of paint and your purse on one arm, whilst you carried two salted caramel frappachino’s in the other. Frank’s truck was still on the drive but he was no-where to be seen on the porch so you went looking for him. The sound of his deep voice floated up from the bottom of your garden, and you followed the base notes until you saw him and your heart skipped a beat.

 

He stood at your shed; he’d pulled out the old lawnmower and had it in relative disrepair on a foldable table. What however was distracting you was that he’d removed his shirt and it was tucked into the back of his jeans as they hung dangerously low on his hips. He was chatting away to Merlin, who for once was looking interested in what a human was doing.

 

You watched as a droplet of sweat slowly ran down Frank’s muscled back. You wanted to trace it with your tongue and you could feel your body responding to the feelings you were having for him. Clearing your throat you smiled as he turned and saw you, grabbing a rag and wiping his hands before taking the paint from you.

 

Holding out his drink his fingers brushed yours as he took it, thanking you as he rubbed the condensated cup against his forehead;

 

“Thanks, getting hot out today”

 

You nodded and smiled, placing your purse on the ground as you muttered;

 

“You could say that again” without realising.

 

Feeling the embarrassment rise within you, you cleared your throat hoping he hadn’t heard;

 

“Umm yeah”

 

Nodding to the old machine you enquired how he was getting on;

 

“All good. Just needed a bit of a cleanup and some fresh gasoline in the tank. I’ll put it together shortly and then give it a run. Can’t do any more painting today as need this morning’s coat to cure”

 

You stayed and made small talk for a while before you finally couldn’t cope with any more of the Adonis before you and made your excuses to return to the cottage. Merlin trotted at your heels and did his best to trip you as you climbed the steps, running between your feet as you entered the building.

 

You settled in your spot on the swing seat, just able to see Frank as he finished rebuilding the lawn mower when Merlin sauntered across the porch. The animal seemingly looked from you to Frank and back again before you could hear him start to purr;

 

“Yeah, me too Merl, me too”

 

The sudden sound of the old mower coming to life startled the pair of you, however it was Merlin that made a break for it, sprinting across the flowerbeds and straight up the tallest tree in the garden. You ran after him, Frank seeing you and shutting the motor off;

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

You stood at the foot of the tree, hands on your hips;

 

“Merlin shot up the tree when he heard the lawn mower”

 

“Oh” Frank looked up the tree and patted his thighs; “Here Merl, down you come”

 

The cat ignored him, instead climbing further up the tree. You shook your head, it wasn’t the first time Merlin had taken up scaling trees;

 

“He’ll be fine. He’ll come back down when he’s hungry”

 

Frank nodded; “You sure? You want me to leave the lawn for today?”

 

“Probably wise I guess. Perhaps we’ll shut Merlin in the cottage when you do it another day”

 

You both stood looking up at your troublesome pet, the hot breeze blowing around you and it was only then that you noticed the sun was no longer beaming its burning rays down. Glancing up you saw the dark clouds;

 

“Oh, looks like we might get some rain”

 

Frank pulled his shirt out of the back of his jeans, pulling it on - much to your disappointment as he covered himself up - and buttoned it;

 

“I should clear up the painting equipment; don’t want any of it getting knocked over”

 

“I’ll give you a hand”

 

-

 

Frank had left for the day; you stood on the porch and waved as he backed his truck out of your drive, having one final longing look at the impossibly handsome man. The first drop of rain hit your skin and you looked up to the tree that Merlin was still sat in;

 

“You coming down for some dinner yet?”

 

“Mraow”

 

“I’ll take that as a no then. You’ll get wet, its gonna rain…”

 

“Prrmow”

 

“Fine”

 

-

 

Absentmindedly you scrubbed at the pan in the sink as you washed up after making your dinner, and as you scrubbed at the bottom where the pasta sauce had caught and burnt you realised it had started to rain. Setting the pan into the water you let it soak before you grabbed the box of cat treats and headed out into the garden, calling for your stubborn cat to remove itself from the tree it had run up earlier.

 

“Merlin! C’mon”

 

The wind whipped around your legs, blowing the long grass against your legs. Large drops of rain hit your skin and you could tell that a storm was blowing in. A forlorn miaow could be heard and you could see your scared cat clinging to the old bark of the tree.

 

You realised that no matter what you did, your cat was now too scared to come down on its own. Setting the cat treats down you ran to your shed, peering through the darkness and finding a dusty old wooden ladder. With all your strength you pulled out and across the grass, wiping the rain from your face with the back of your hand as you angled it against the tree before climbing it tentatively. Holding the treats you shook the pack, calling out Merlin’s name;

 

“C’mon sweetie. I know you’re scared, it’s ok…”

 

“Mmmrrraaaaooowww”

 

A flash of lightning followed soon after by booming thunder scuppered any progress you had made, instead making you jump and you wobbled on the old ladder. You attempted to adjust your position, but the slick soles of your sneakers had little to no grip on the smooth wood, and with the rain now pouring you could feel yourself slipping, your balance off and you were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Painters Touch – Part 2

 

Landing with a thud on the wet grass you cried out in pain as you fell in a heap, the rain pouring down on you as you looked up to the black skies and let out a sob. Through the wind and sounds of the inclement weather you could hear a melody, the sounds of the beach boys on the air and it was only then that you realised it was your cell phone, ringing in your pocket. Wincing as you moved your arm that seemed to have been where you landed as you fell, you pulled it out of your pocket and answered;

 

“Hey, it’s me… Frank”

 

The second you heard his voice you let out a sob, the comfort of his deep tones making you break and soften at the same time;

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“I fell” you gasped out

 

“Fell? Where? What’s that noise? Are you outside?”

 

“Merlin… he’s still up the tree”

 

“I’m on my way. Do you need to call 911?”

 

You could hear him moving around, the jangle of keys as he ran out of his place and the loud roar of the engine of his old truck;

 

“I’ll stay on the line, can you move?”

 

You shifted, wincing when you realised that your ankle was also hurt;

 

“My ankle…”

 

“Don’t move, I’m a few blocks away”

 

You quietly sobbed as you listened out for the throaty growl of Frank’s truck, finally hearing him approaching before he skidded to a halt on your driveway. His heavy footfalls as he ran across the lawn and then he was there;

 

“What hurts?”

 

“My arm, and my ankle”

He helped you to sit up, pushing your phone into his pocket before he gently cradled your leg in his large hands, you yelped as he touched you;

 

“You need to get to a hospital, get an x-ray”

 

“But… but Merlin…”

 

Frank turned and looked up the tree, letting out a sigh;

 

“That fucking cat…”

 

He stood, pointing at the soggy feline that was now staring down at the two of you;

 

“Merlin, butt down here… NOW!”

 

Slowly the cat started to edge down the tree, its claws digging into the bark as it edged down, before finally launching itself at Frank and landing in his arms. Setting the cat down onto the lawn Frank let Merlin make his own way into the cottage before without another word scooping you up into his arms;

 

“Where… where are you taking me?”

 

“The hospital”

 

-

 

Frank had stayed with you the whole time, holding your hand as you cried in the ER, giving the doctors your details when you’d been too upset to hold the pen on the admissions form. It was well into the small hours of the morning when you’d finally found out that you had thankfully not broken anything, instead just sprained your ankle and badly bruised your arm. Helping you with the discharge papers, he hooked your good arm over his wide shoulders as you limped along, your injured ankle in a temporary boot to keep it immobile.

 

For the entire drive back to your cottage Frank kept you at his side, his arm wrapped around your shoulders and you thanked god for automatic transmissions that meant you didn’t have to move as he changed gears. Pulling softly into your driveway you felt a pang of disappointment, your reason to be close to the man that had literally come to save you was about to end, and as he killed the engine and gently climbed out, you could feel the emotion of the night starting to overwhelm you again.

 

Holding it together, you stifled a moan as pain shot up your arm where you pulled yourself out of the truck and into Frank’s arms. Without another word he lifted you bridal style and carried you into your cottage, kicking the door shut. In the darkness he moved quietly, heading through the rooms towards your bedroom. As he went to lay you on the soft covers a quiet miaow startled the two of you, and Merlin wound himself between Frank’s legs, purring and rubbing against his boots;

 

“Shit, Merlin, no!”

 

Your cat in a single moment went from pain in the ass to wing man, and as Frank lost his balance you were unceremoniously dumped onto the bed, Frank falling forwards and landing on top of you. With a quiet Miaow Merlin sauntered out of the room, leaving you and Frank in a pile of entwined limbs on the bed.

 

“Sorry…” Frank whispered

 

You couldn’t speak; you were entranced by the blue green of his eyes that were just inches from your own. You could feel his warm breath on your face. Reaching your good arm up you gently cupped the back of his neck and lifted your lips to his.

 

Your lips tentatively met, that first soft brush of skin to skin. Frank froze at first, unable to believe this was actually happening, that you had been the one to initiate the kiss, that it was actually happening. But as your soft body was beneath his, he relaxed and kissed you back.

 

Holding himself above you, you longed to feel Frank's weight pressing against you, that comforting press of another body surrounding your own. Lifting your injured leg you hooked it over his hip, pulling his body onto yours and you let out an appreciative moan as you could feel his desire pressing against your core.

 

The kiss deepened and your bodies shifted, the heat of the moment surrounding you as you silently begged for more. Finally the kiss broke apart as you both gasped for air, your heart racing and your body on fire as Frank's lips traced kisses over your cheek and down your neck. The rough brush of his beard on your skin had your fingers curling in his short dark hair as you finally found your voice;

 

"Frank... oh god... yes..."

 

Your name was a prayer on his lips as he rained kisses on your skin before he finally drew away and looked deep into your eyes;

 

"Should we... should we be doing this?"

 

You stopped, returning his gaze;

 

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes. But... but you're my client... and you're injured... and partially drugged..." He took a deep breath; "I think we should wait... until you can think clearly, make the right choices..."

 

He pushed himself up and off of you, raking his hand through his hair; "I'm sorry, I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret this"

 

You reached out but he stood as you did and your fingers just barely brushed against his shirt;

 

"Frank..."

 

You watched him as he stood at the window and took a deep breath, his hands gripping onto the windowsill as he attempted to calm his aching body, his desire for you still coursing through his veins.

 

"Frank..." you repeated; "I wouldn't regret it. Please... look at me"

 

He turned; his face clouded as he struggled internally, before he finally moved back to the bed and sat on the side. His large hand cupped your cheek and you instinctively closed your eyes at his touch as you nuzzled against his palm.

 

"Just one more night. I don't want to rush into anything; I want you to be sure of your decision"

 

You nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling before you finally found your voice;

 

"Okay"

 

"You get some rest"

 

He leant down and pressed a kiss to your lips, his touch lingering for just a moment longer than he meant to, but it added the comfort you needed. You watched as he left, the way he paused at the doorway as his head and his heart fought internally, and with a final sigh he turned and smiled at you before heading out of the cottage.

 

The first tear rolled down your cheek, and as you lay your head against the soft pillow your eyes closed and you suddenly felt the exhaustion of the day take over.

 

-

 

You woke up hot and tired, feeling as if you had hardly slept. The heat of the day had already crept in and as you glanced at the clock on your nightstand you were surprised to see it was already late morning. With a groan you rolled out of bed and set your feet down on the floor only to wince as you pressed weight onto your swollen ankle.

 

With a string of quiet curses you used the furniture to make your way to your kitchen, your head pounding from a combination of tiredness, pain, and dehydration. As you ran the faucet over the sink you waited for the water to run cool from deep in the pipes. A bead of sweat trailed down your neck and between the valley of your breasts. Scooping some water in your hand you pressed them to your chest and neck, gasping as the cold water hit your skin, before bending over the sink and drinking straight from the flow.

 

You still wore the previous days clothing having not changed once you had been in bed, sleep taking over after the trauma of the evening. The silence of your home made it clear the timer for the air conditioner hadn’t come on, and as you glanced at the clock on the stove it was dark, meaning the power was out, only the steady flow of the water running down the drain could be heard.

 

Finally you heard a quiet squeak of the loose board on the porch, the sound of the old hinges of the screen door opening and the turn of the handle of the door. Steady steps followed and you knew who it was.

 

A strong hand softly rested on your hip as the other gripped the counter top the other side of you. Soft lips pressed a single kiss to the back of your neck. The soft brush of beard against your skin as he slowly exhaled hot air over your skin.

 

You sighed into his touch, leaning back against his hot and hard body. As you shifted position you without realising weighed down on your injured ankle, pain shooting through your body and you yelped, legs buckling but you didn’t fall, strong arms cradling you;

 

“I will be here to catch you”

 

Frank’s voice was all you needed to hear. Turning in his arms as he held you tightly, you looked into his eyes and saw that they were wet, tears of realisation that he had fallen for you.

 

“I’m sorry I left. I spent all night thinking of you, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. You’ve bewitched me.”

 

You couldn’t speak; his words touched a part of you that had been left empty that it healed your soul. Letting out a deep sigh you pressed your face to his neck, letting the tears flow as his scent surrounded you. For the longest time you both just stood there, hands smoothing over skin to comfort the other, before you finally pulled apart, smiles on your faces before your lips met in a joyous kiss.

 

As your tongues danced together you felt Frank’s hands on your waist, his thumbs hooking beneath your top and sliding over your hot and slick skin.

 

“You’re hot…” Frank muttered between kisses

 

“I need to shower… but I hurt too much…”

 

He pulled back and looked at you, his quirking his eyebrow and a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth;

 

“Well…”

 

Sinful thoughts flooded your mind and you matched his grin;

 

“Well…” you countered, taking hold of his hand and turning towards your small bathroom; “Will you help me?”

 

-

 

Standing in your bedroom you were wrapped in your largest fluffiest towel, smiling as Frank quickly moved around the room, a matching towel around his waist as he worked quickly on the fuse box in the hallway, flipping the switches that had tripped during the thunderstorm the night before. The house sprang to life and the whirr of the air conditioner sprang filled the room.

 

As you watched him you could feel your body heating up again even though the room was cooling down, thinking about how he had so carefully helped you out of your clothing, before stripping himself of everything except his underwear, holding you in the shower and being nothing but a gentleman as you cleansed your bruised and battered body. His arousal was evident, but he never pushed you, and it was only when you slipped your fingers into the elastic of his soaked boxers and pulled him close did he finally abandon the gentlemanly act, and desire took over.

 

His hands had coursed over your body before slipping between your legs, groaning into your mouth as he kissed you whilst his fingers worked through your slick folds. Sliding a thick finger into your soaked channel his thumb ground at your clitoris, his other hand behind your back as he held you flush to his side. Your own hands had found a life of their own as you had slid them between the soaked fabric and had taken hold of his hot shaft, pumping him until his efforts meant you were unable to concentrate on your task, instead letting him drive you to orgasm as you came on his fingers hard.

 

He’d helped wash you before shutting the water off, stepping out and holding a towel out for you, before shedding his soaked underwear and wrapping a towel delicately around his waist. His intent was clear, his words as he told you the dirtiest of things he wanted to do to you in your bed.

 

He slowly stalked towards you, the towel sinfully low on his hips until he was standing before you, his fingers dancing on the edge of your own, before he tugged gently and let the fabric part, his gaze appreciating your naked form. Letting the towel fall to the floor he took your hand and led you to your bed;

 

“Lay down for me”

 

You settled back on the cushions that had been strewn around during your fitful sleep the night before, watching as his hands rested on the towel. Tugging on the soft fabric you bit your lip before letting out an appreciative groan as it fell to the floor and revealed him in his full glory. Your gaze travelled down his body, your mouth watering as you retraced back up again, there wasn’t a single part of him that didn’t make you want to touch, feel or kiss.

 

He knelt on the bed and you watched as his thick shaft stood proud and curled towards his abdomen as he gently took hold of your bruised ankle;

 

“You know… the doctor did say you needed to keep this leg elevated…”

 

With a smirk he bent down and pressed a kiss to the side of your ankle, before trailing kisses up the inside of your leg. Moving on the bed he settled on his stomach as he hooked first your injured leg then the good one over his wide shoulders, nuzzling against your neatly trimmed core. Closing his eyes he inhaled your scent before using his thumbs to part your folds and bury his face between your thighs.

 

Already dripping, you were more than ready for him and as he dived straight in his tongue delved deep within you before you felt his thick fingers replace that muscle and his clips closed around your sensitive bud.

 

Your head hit the pillows as your fingers wound through Frank’s soft hair. Your voice was raspy as it escaped your throat, Frank driving you to orgasm quicker than you were expecting, your body trembling at his touch as he seemingly knew your body better than you did.

 

Screaming out your release you clung to the bedcovers, your back arching as your over sensitive body thrummed with pleasure as your second orgasm swept over you. Finally Frank pulled away and you could see your essence shining on his mouth and beard;

 

"Come'ere" you mumbled out, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he climbed up your body.

 

You could taste yourself on his tongue, his kiss fierce as your bodies rolled and tumbled on the covers. The hot touch of his heavy shaft settled snugly between your folds, and with each shift or touch it would bump so deliciously against your clit. Soon you found yourself rolling your hips against him to increase the friction, dousing him with your wetness;

 

"Please Frank..."

 

Pushing himself up he held himself above you on one arm, the other tracing between your bodies as he took hold of his shaft and dragged it once more through your folds before you felt that first notch at your entrance. You watched as your bodies met and he slowly, tenderly, pushed into you inch by inch. Stopping halfway he shushed you, his free hand gently caressing your breast as he rocked back out again before pushing in a little further, using your natural lubrication to slide in carefully and fill you.

 

You whimpered at the fullness, it wasn't the length that was the issue, but he was thick - wider than any of your other previous lovers - and your body had tensed up at the intrusion;

 

"You're doing so well... you feel so good around me... gonna make you feel so good too..."

 

He held still within you, letting your body grow accustomed to his size as he dipped his head down and pressed open mouthed kisses to your neck, tracing his tongue over your collarbone until you felt your lower abdomen relax and you urged him to move.

 

Pushing himself back up on both arms the both of you watched as he slid his hips back and forth, your slick juices glistening on his shaft each time he pulled out before your body greedily sucked him back in and he willingly obliged.

 

Your body felt on fire, no lover had ever been so giving, so attentive to your pleasure as well as their own. It was as if he knew your body better than you did, and as he tilted his hips just so, you felt the smooth crown of his thick shaft press so wonderfully against that soft spongy spot deep inside you.

 

Wrapping your legs tighter around his waist you urged him to go faster, deeper, your nails raking down his back as your own was arched and another orgasm surged through you which slowed for the briefest of moments before he quickly moved and sat up on his haunches, pulling your glowing body up his thighs so he could get even deeper.

 

Through heavy lids you watched as his biceps bulged and his abdomen flexed, his thumb tracing over your clit as he uttered the filthiest things that drove you closer and closer to another orgasm.

 

"Fuck... you're so fucking beautiful spread out like this for me... I’m so close..."

 

"Cum for me Frank, cum inside me..."

 

He didn't need to be told twice, and with a roar his head fell back and he came with a guttural cry, the feeling of his release flooding your womb driving you to one final orgasm, your body milking his release from him before his grasp on you slipped and you both fell into a pile on the bed, bodies sticky but sated.

 

-

 

The painting of your cottage took longer than was expected, yet Frank was over more and more as the days and weeks rolled on. As summer days grew longer the day came where he was finally finished, but as you sat on the porch and watched him you nervously fiddled with the plastic stick you held. You watched as he finished the final coat on the rail before setting the brush down, wiping his hands on the old piece of cloth that sat beside it before turning to you;

 

"So... two pink plus signs then?"

 

Your jaw dropped, he had been so busy that you hadn't though he would even know you were sitting there, let alone have noticed the pregnancy test you had finally taken that morning after realising you not only had skipped a period but were late for the second.

 

"I didn't... I don't mean... it’s a mistake"

 

He sat on the steps beside you;

 

"Do you want this?" his hand grasped yours and squeezed gently; "I'll stand by you, whatever you want..."

 

The tears rolled down your cheeks;

 

"I never realised... I had the injection for contraceptive... but with my ex and when he left... I forgot to get a booster shot... I never meant for this to happen, I didn't mean to trap you and I didn't mean..."

 

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap;

 

"I know. And I would never think you had trapped me... I just... this is so amazing..."

 

You looked up and saw that his cheeks were wet, silent tears coating them;

 

"I'm gonna be a Daddy?"

 

You nodded, wiping your nose on the back of your hand;

 

"You sure are"

 

He let out a sob, his voice breaking as he rested a paint splattered hand against your stomach;

 

"I'm gonna be a Daddy..."


End file.
